


I'm Not Your Princess

by blondememe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondememe/pseuds/blondememe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's had a stressful day and can't handle Bellamy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Your Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bellarke trash so sorry

Clarke Griffen was having a shitty day, or days (what’s new?) But today was shittier than usual. To start off, she was up all night in the freaking med bay with half of the camp sick with some sort of flu. The few times she almost got the chance to doze off, she was woken up by a coughing fit or the smaller children’s crying.

When Clarke finally got a moment to herself, it was interrupted by Raven informing her that they wouldn’t be able to finish the heating system until after the winter. And why would it even matter then? She simply nodded, sighed, and replied with an okay. Fortunately, Raven seemed to get the message that Clarke wasn’t in the mood to carry on a conversation about it at that moment and decided to get back to work and give Clarke the details later.

Unfortunately, Abby didn’t seem to get the same message. As soon as Raven and Clarke separated, she was bombarded by her mother with another motherly lecture at hand. Clarke honestly wasn’t sure half of what her mother was saying. She could barely stay awake, let alone handle one of Abby Griffen’s famous spiels and be expected to respond. All she managed to get from the one-sided conversation was something about responsibility and med bay. And of course, Abby looped in responsibility to the fact that Clarke ran the camp and discreetly added that she should just let her and Kane take the ‘burden’.

After going back to the med bay and tending to the sick, with a few interruptions from some kids who needed her help with other business, all Clarke wanted to do was go back to her tent and take a nap, but of course that couldn’t happen. As soon as she exited the med bay, she heard a deep voice call out, “Princess!” Clarke released a huge sigh, she couldn’t deal with Bellamy at the moment. She kept her head down and kept walking, but of course that wouldn’t stop Bellamy. “Hey!” he called before realizing she wasn’t going to answer. He jogged up to her, “Hey, princess.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “What do you want, Bellamy?”

“Just wanted to say hi and see what’s up, princess.”

She wasn’t looking but she could hear that arrogant smirk in his voice. She was definitely not thinking about how sexy he looks with that smirk and how if she looked up her heart might literally explode in her chest. Instead, she was pissed that he was wasting her time with his pointless banter. She planted her feet on the ground, turned towards him, and pointed an accusing finger. “What’s up? You want to know what’s up? I haven’t slept in at least 48 hours, I’ve lost track, everyone is bugging me with their damn problems, my mother is being her usual overwhelming self, and I can’t deal with you right now!” she snapped. In the back of her head, she knew her response was probably ridiculous, Bellamy was just trying to make friendly conversation, but she knew that would turn into a dispute of some kind, even if just a light one, but Clarke couldn’t handle that at the moment.

“Sorry, Princess. But maybe you should just a chill pill and take a nap instead of snapping at anyone who dares to acknowledge your existence.”

“I was trying to until you decided to grace me with your damn presence!” she exclaimed.

“Calm down, Princess. I was just trying to be friendly.” Bellamy replied. 

“If you wanted to be friendly you would leave me alone! If you wanted to be friendly you would stop trying to start an argument with me every single freaking day. And what is it with you and that stupid nickname? I’m not your princess!” She shouted while giving him glare.

He didn’t respond, he seemed to be contemplating something. She released a sigh and began to turn around until Bellamy grabbed her and pulled her back to him. He drew her close to him and crushed his lips into hers. Clarke involuntarily gave out a small gasp. She stood there still for a few moments before giving in. She kissed back with almost as much force as he had and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled away before it could go on any longer. “You better get some sleep, Princess” he said quietly before quickly walking away. She looked around to see most of the camp staring at her, their mouths agape. “Get back to work!” she snapped. She headed back to her tent and took flopped down on her bed. She ran and hand through her hair and figured she wouldn’t be doing much sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Please leave kudos and comments xoxo


End file.
